The Sunset
by Swayzecrazy03
Summary: "We'll finish that book soon, Johnny Cade. Just wait."


**A/N: Please review! Sorry this is like one big paragraph, but not a lot is said. Enjoy! (:**

It was a cold December day. Snow had dusted outside the night before so Darry went to his other job at the warehouse. I sat back on the sofa, enjoying the loud TV. I hated the quiet. Steve and Soda were also at work. Two-bit had Saturday school detention all day for sneaking in the boys locker room and causing big trouble. I remembered vaguely him chatting on about some ridiculous plan to change his whole identity for the day. I doubt he'd get away with something like that. I sighed. The TV slowly began to be boring and I turned it off. Silence filled the room. I sat up and walked to the door, slipping on a pair of hand-me-down boots. I shoved my hands in the beaten down jackets pockets and began walking. I didn't know where to go. I didn't have my license yet, although I was planning on getting my permit in a few months. I didn't have any money, maybe I'd go see Soda and get a Pepsi and help work on cars... I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Steve's smartass comments and watching girls swarm my brother. To be honest, I was starting to envy him a little. I was startin to see girls differently, yet I didn't know how to talk to them. Soda, however, can smooth talk so good, he could probably have them all in his bed just a few minutes after greeting them. I slugged along, watching the ground as I passed sparkling snow. I thought of a warm fireplace, as the cold wind nipped my face. Mom and Dad use to set fires outside, when it was cold, and Darry, me, and Soda would sit by it, bundled in our winter jackets and all, and tell scary stories. I missed times like that. It's almost been a year. At the thought of fire, my warm memory suddenly dropped dark as I thought of that one fateful day, a few months ago, when the church set on fire. My memory quickly turned from fire to Johnny laying on the hospital bed. I had made up my mind. I was going to visit my closest friend. I made my way toward the cemetery, which took a long while, considering I was walking. When I had finally got there, the sun was setting. I sat by Johnny's grave and watched it sink down in the sky, arrays of pinks and oranges surrounded the lazy sun. I watched my breath glitter in front of me and quickly fade away as the sun disappeared from the sky. Bright stars, like the ones I remember so clearly from the night Bob died, replaced the beautiful colors as they shown in the night sky. I turned my head from the breathless scene, to Johnny's tombstone. I shifted to my knees, feeling my jeans suddenly getting wet from the snow. I couldn't help but scowl as I felt my butt wet from the snow, I didn't mind much. I clasped my hands together as though to say a prayer. I'm not a real religious guy, so I didn't know what to say. I decided I wouldn't pray to god asking him to tell the greatest friend I ever had, what I was about to say. I would make it directly to him.

"Hey Johnny..." I began, panicking as I couldn't remember what I wanted to say. Why was I here? What did I have on my mind? "That was sure a pretty sunset, huh? I really miss you buddy. I miss you more than you could every imagine. I've been slowly sinking into lonesome, because nobody can replace the only person who fully understood me. I haven't been able to finish Gone with the Wind. Not without you. I'll wait till we see each other again, so we can finish it how we started. Together. I remember what you told me... To stay gold. Cause gold is dawn, young. I'm trying too, but I can't help growing up. Nothing gold can stay, but you in my memories never fade. You're never forgotten, Johnny. You were my only truly friend, and for that, I love you." By the end of my small speech, I felt warm tears slide down my cold face. I sat up and put my hand on his tombstone. "We'll finish that book soon, Johnny Cade. Just wait." I sniffled as my tears began to ease, and with that, I made my way home with only two things on my mind. Johnny Cade and how to explain me being gone to Darry without getting skinned.


End file.
